At present the degradation of starch to dextrose involves enzymatic degradation using a glucoamylase derived from Aspergillus niger. However, there are several disadvantages associated with the use of the Aspergillus glucoamylase. Thus, for example, the degradation reaction is hindered by the branch points in the starch substrate; yields are often lower than desirable; by-products, notably isomaltose, are usually produced and substantially complete conversion requires a substantial time.
There has therefore been a need for a more efficient enzyme preparation and/or system useful in the production of dextrose from starch. To meet this need the present invention provides several enzymes including an exo-pullulanase which singly or as components of a mixture are useful in the enzymatic degradation of starch to dextrose.